Hell's Bell's
by Nykiddo
Summary: Bella and Emmett feel like they don't fit in anywhere in life, that is until they meet the Cullen family. Growing up neighbors brings the Swan's and the Cullen's close to one another and they are there for each other through the good and the bad. Will the one thing that brings them all together destroy them in the end, or bring them closer than ever? Rating is for language.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

 **Age 5**

"Come on, Belly!" my big brother Emmett yelled from outside my bedroom door, "Mom said we can go meet the new neighbors now!"

For the past month, construction workers have been building a really big house across from us. My mommy said that there would probably be a big family moving in there. That means they might have kids!

"Coming, Emmy!" I yelled, putting my barbies down on the ground before opening my door.

Emmett was sanding outside the door with a big smile on his face. Emmett is two years older than me, his hair's brown, just like mine but it's very, very, short. My mommy always says he's tall for a seven-year-old.

He took my hand, "Come on!" he yelled before running downstairs with me in tow.

"No running!" my dad said.

"Sorry, Dad!" we both yelled.

He smiled at us, "It's okay," he said, "Now go get you jackets and boots on. Em, help your sister with her boots."

"Okay, Dad," Emmett said. I followed Emmett over to the front room and he helped me sit on the bench next to the front door before he put my boots on for me. Once they were tied, he helped me down and handing me my pink coat to put on. "There you go, Belly."

"Thank you, Emmy," I said before sliding my arms through the sleeves of my coat.

He smiled his big Emmett grin before saying, "That's what big brothers are for, Belly." Then he sat down to get himself ready.

Once he was ready, my mommy and daddy came in. Daddy picked me up, "You kids ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Emmett and I said.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

Mommy grabbed her purse and we walked outside and Daddy stopped to lock the door. He always made sure everyone is safe, he's a Police Officer.

* * *

We started walking up the driveway of the new house and I looked up at the big house. The house was huge! Like Cinderella's castle! "Do you think they're Princesses?" I whispered in Daddy's ear.

He laughed, "I don't know, Bells, let's go find out."

Mommy knocked on the door before reaching for Emmett's hand.

The door opened, and a really pretty lady smiled at us. "Hello," she said.

"Hi!" Mommy said, "My name is Renee Swan, this is my husband Charlie and our kids Emmett and Bella. We wanted to come over and introduce ourselves to you."

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said, "My name is Esme Cullen. Please, come in! I'd love to introduce you to my kids!" Mommy smiled, and we followed Mrs. Cullen inside the castle house.

Daddy set me down beside Emmett, Mrs. Cullen smiled at us, "How old are you guys?" she said.

"I'm seven," Emmett said, before puffing out his chest like he was a strong man, "My sister is five."

"That's the same age as my kids!" she said, "I think they're are down stairs in the game room."

"Game room!" Emmet said, "You have a game room!"

"Emmett!" Daddy said.

Mrs. Cullen laughed, "Oh, it's alright," she said, "Yes, Emmett, it keeps the kids busy. You and your sister are welcome to come over whenever you want to play."

We looked up at Mommy and she smiled. "We'll talk about it later," she said.

We followed Mrs. Cullen downstairs to a big room that had a big Tv and a lot of toys. "Kids," she said. A boy with blonde hair stuck his head up over the back of the couch and two girls, one with short brown hair and one with long blonde hair, stood up from the floor where they were playing with a barbie dream house. "I'd like you guys to meet our neighbors."

The kids all walked over. She pointed to the brown-haired girl, "This is my daughter Alice, she's five like you, Bella," she said, "And our foster kids Jasper and Rosalie, they're twins and are seven. Kids, this is Bella and Emmett."

"Hi!" they all said with a smile. I took a step closer to my brother, I felt weird having so may people stare at me. I looked at Emmett and he was looking at Rosalie with a strange expression.

Alice bounced over to me and smiled widely, "We're going to be best friends," she said.

Best friends? I've never had one of those. "I've never had a best friend," I said softly.

"Because you were waiting for me," she said with an eye roll, "Duh!" I smiled at her and she pulled me in for a hug. "Come play we me and Rose!"

"Okay," I said. Just as I was about to sit down with Rose and Alice, I heard pretty music coming from the room next to us. "What's that?"

"That's our brother," Alice said, "Come on, I'll show you." She took my hand and brought me over to a door next to us.

Inside, there was a boy playing at a piano. The music was beautiful, I'd never heard something that beautiful before. He stopped when he saw us and smiled, "Hi," he said. As soon as he looked at me, I felt like I had butterflies in my belly.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Bella, Emmett, this is my son, Edward, he's the same age at you, Emmett," Mrs. Cullen said, "Edward, these are our neighbors, Bella and Emmett."

"You have a lot of instruments," I said looking around the room.

"Edward likes to try a little bit of everything," Mrs. Cullen said, "Most the guitars are Jasper's though."

Emmett looked at Edward, "Can I try out your drums?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah." He said. He got up and grabbed some drum sticks off a shelf, before walking over and handing them to Emmett. Emmett walked over to the drums and Edward looked at me and smiled a crooked looking smile. We both turned to look at Emmett and Edward accidently bumped my arm, but, when he did, it felt like he shocked me. We both jumped, and I looked at him. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," I said. We both stared at each other but were snapped out of it by the sound of Emmett playing the drums. I looked over at my brother and he looked like he belonged at those drums. He sounded like those drummers in the rock music my daddy listened to. He sounded really good.

When he stopped everyone clapped. "Wow, Emmett! That was amazing!" Jasper said from behind me.

"It was," Mrs. Cullen said, "How long have you been playing?"

"I never have," he said with a shrug.

I saw Mrs. Cullen look at mommy and daddy. "He hasn't," Daddy said.

Mrs. Cullen looked at Emmett with a surprised face. "Wow! Well you definitely have a gift!" she said.

"Yeah," Edward said as he nodded, "You should come over after school and play with us. Jasper and I aren't very good at the drums."

Emmett's lit up like our Christmas tree. "Really!" he asked, "You mean it!"

"Of course," Jasper said with a smile.

Emmett looked at mommy, "Please, Mom!" he said.

"We'll have to see, Em," she said, "You know your father and I work late. You guys have to go to the daycare after school until we get off."

Emmett's face fell, "Okay, Mom," he said sadly.

"Renee," Mrs. Cullen said, "I don't mean to impose, but I actually work from home to take care of the kids, since my husband works late hours at the hospital. I'd be happy to pick Emmett and Bella up from school when I pick my kids up, and then they can stay here and do homework and play until you get off work."

Mommy looked at Daddy, "Are you sure?" Daddy asked, "You already have four kids, we don't wanna be a burden, and Emmett can sure be a handful sometimes."

Mrs. Cullen laughed, "Oh, its no problem at all," she said, "My husband and I love children, and the kids seem to get along so well already. We just moved here from Port Angeles, it would be nice for the kids to have friends in a new place."

Mommy and Daddy looked at each other before Daddy shrugged. Mommy looked back at Mrs. Cullen, "Thank you," she said, "That's very nice of you. We could pay you wha-"

Mrs. Cullen waved her off, "Nonsense!" she said, "We're happy to help, we don't want your money. Why don't you all stay for dinner and you can meet my husband."

"Okay," Daddy said with a smile, "Thank you."

Emmett got up and run over to Mrs. Cullen and hugged her, "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," he said.

She smiled at him and hugged him back, "You are more than welcome, Emmett," she said, "And you can call me Mama C, that's what Rose and Jasper call me."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Mama C," I said.

In that moment I knew a few things: number one, the Cullen's were going to be our second family. Number two, Alice and Rosalie were going to my best friends forever. And number three, my brother's going to be a rockstar one day.

 **AN:**

 **Hi, guys!**

 **I know I haven't posted in a long time, but I hope to work on some of my old stories as well and maybe redo a few more of them.**

 **That being said, I really hope you like my newest story! This is something that's kind of been in my head for a while now and I can't wait to get it all out. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I hope you guys are ready for this!**

 **Please let me know what you think. This chapter was hard for me to write since it was in the POV of a 5-year-old, and it's the first time I've done that. So, like I said, let me know what you think.**

 **And, if you are interested, I have 2 original books that I've published with . Links are in my bio.**

 **Love,**

 **Nykiddo**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

 **Age 10**

Alice and Rosalie became my best friends as soon as I met them, and Jasper and Edward became Emmett's too. We were a pretty close group, we did everything together. Emmett and I spent the night at the Cullen house almost every week, but Jasper and Rose weren't always there.

Mama C and Doctor C weren't their real Mommy and Daddy. Mama C is Rose and Jasper's moms best friend, they'd known each other their whole lives. Rose and Jasper's dad wasn't around anymore, he left before they were born, but their mom got remarried and her new husband was mean sometimes. That's why their mom sent them to live with the Cullen's sometimes. They went back and forth a lot between their mom's house and the Cullen's house. They'd usually only live with their mom for about two months before they came back to the Cullen's again. Every time they came back, Jasper always seemed scared and Rose was quiet. Ali and I caught her crying in her room a few times, but she always said she was okay. Jasper usually just said he didn't wanna talk about it.

It was a Friday night and Emmett and I were sleeping over the Cullen's. I woke up at about 8:30 in the morning and walked down stairs to get a drink. I grabbed a bottle of water and was going to go back upstairs to Alice's room, but decided to go down to the music room. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward spent most their days playing down here, but I usually would just listen. They were all so good, it was unbelievable.

I walked in and turned on the light, putting my drink down, before walking over to the guitars that lined the wall in guitar stands. Most of them were Jaspers (he left them here since he still came over after school every day and we all knew they'd be back in two months), but a few were Edward's.

I reached out and picked up one of Edward's acoustic guitars before sitting down in the nearby chair and beginning to play around with it. I'd never played any kind of instrument before, but I had always wanted to.

One second I was just playing around with it and the next minute I was _actually_ playing it, and I mean _really_ playing. I don't even know what happened, it was like… like I was made for music… I felt… whole?

Once I stopped I heard I throat clear behind me. I gasped and jumped up and spun around and saw Emmett and Edward in the door way. Edward looked shocked and Emmett looked… smug?

"Edward!" I said, "I'm sorry. I promise I didn't break it! I just wanted to try it out! Wait. Did I wake you guys up?"

Edward walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, and, just like always, I felt a small shock run through my body. I think we'd both grown use to the shock, it was kind of comforting in a way. "Bella," he said, "Breathe." I took a deep breath and he smiled that crooked smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach every time. "I don't care that you used my guitar, you know that. No, you didn't wake us, Jasper is coming over to practice with us. Now, do you want to tell us how you know how to play like that?"

I shook my head a little, "I've never played before," I said.

His eyes widened a little, "Are you messing with us? I told you, it's okay if you use the guitar. I'm not mad if you've used if be-"

I shook my head again, "I haven't," I said, "It's like when Emmett first played the drums. I just kind of knew how to play it."

Emmett ran up and pulled me into a hug. "Belly!" he said, "This is amazing! Wait until mom and dad hear!"

"No!" I said, "Don't tell them! Please, I hate the attention!"

He put me down and stared at me for a moment. "Okay, Belly," he said softly.

I shoved him a little, "Stop calling me that!" I said. He just laughed and walked over to the drums. I looked at Edward and he winked before going to the piano.

 **Age 12**

I was sitting in my 7th grade Honors Math classroom when I heard, "Isabella Swan and Mary-Alice Cullen, please come to the office. Isabella Swan and Mary-Alice Cullen, to the office, thank you."

Of course, then all the kids went, "Ooooooooh." I rolled my eyes before grabbing my back and walking into the hall.

As soon as the door closed behind me, Alice stepped out of her Art class, which was the classroom right across from mine. Alice and I had most of our classes together, but I'm better at math then she is; so I have honors.

"Did you do something?" she asked me.

"No," I said as we walked down the hall, "I think you're asking the wrong Swan."

She laughed, "You're right," she said, "Well, I didn't do anything."

I shrugged, and was about to say something, when I opened the office door I saw Alice's dad, Carlisle, standing in front of me. "Dad?" she said, at the same time as I said, "Doctor C?"

He gave a half smile, "I'm here to pick you girls up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Is everything oaky?" Alice asked.

Carlisle didn't say anything, he just led us out to the car. We all climbed in and Carlisle still didn't any anything. "Where's mom?" Alice asked.

"Getting the boys and Rose from the high school," he said, pulling out onto the main street.

"Is everything oaky?" she asked again.

He still said nothing.

"Where's _my_ mom?" I asked.

"Your house," he said. I looked at the clock in the car, it was 11:30. She isn't supposed to be at work yet, so there's nothing odd about her being home at this time. I looked at Alice, she looked worried, but she just shrugged.

Five minutes later, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Mama C still wasn't there yet. I climbed out of the car and looked across the street to my house and saw that my dad's police cruiser wasn't there. He worked the night shift last night, he should be home by now.

 _He worked the night shift._

I felt numb.

I spun to Carlisle. "Where's my dad?" I asked. His face fell, and he didn't say anything, but I knew. I just needed him to tell me. "Where's my dad?" I repeated.

"Bella…" he said.

I dropped my bag and stared running toward my house. "Bella!" I heard Alice yell after me before she started to chase me.

"Mom!" I screamed as I busted through the front door. I found her on the couch sobbing. I fell in front of her, I could already feel myself start to cry, "Mom," I whispered, "Mommy… Where's dad?"

She just cried harder, "I'm so sorry, Bells," she said, "I'm so sorry."

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. I knew I should comfort her, but I couldn't move. I saw Alice sit down on the couch next to my mom, she had tears streaming down her face too, but she did what I couldn't do, she pulled my mom into a hug.

I slowly stood before walking to Carlisle, he looked like he was trying to hold it together, I knew he and my dad were good friends, you kind of have to be when your kids are as close as all of us are. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, "He was shot on duty. He was brought into the hospital at 9:00am… I was there… I tried, Bella, I promise you, I tried. We were just too late…"

That's when I lost it, I started sobbing and threw my arms around Carlisle's waist. I felt him hug be back, rubbing my back soothingly.

I heard Emmett's booming voice coming up the driveway, I let go of Carlisle and ran to the door. I flung the door open and ran down the driveway toward my brother and our other friends. I saw Esme behind them and could tell she was crying as well.

Emmett stopped walking when he saw me, his face full of worry. "Bella?" he said, voice full of concern. I said nothing, I just threw myself at him.

He stumbled a little with my weight, but he caught me. "Bella," he said, "Belly, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's dad, Emmett," I sobbed.

I felt him freeze, "What about dad, Bells?"

"He's gone, Emmy," I sobbed, "He's gone."

Emmett pulled back and looked at me, "Where's mom?" he asked.

"Inside with Alice," I said through tears, "Doctor C said he got shot on duty."

I saw the tears threating to break down his cheeks, I knew he was just being strong for me. He kissed my head before handing me off to Edward. "I'm going to check on mom," he said.

I felt Edward pull me to him, that comforting shock going through me once again. "I got you, Bella," he whispered to me, "I'm here."

I sat in the front row of the funeral, sandwiched in between my mom and Alice. I wasn't really listening to anything anyone was saying, I was staring blindly at the front of the room. I saw everyone begin to stand and I slowly stood too before walked outside. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was gone. It seemed like a dream… a nightmare. I just couldn't believe it…

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw a tan boy behind me, "Hi," I said timidly.

"I'm not sure if you remember me," he said, "My name is Jacob, my dad and your dad were friends."

I nodded, "I remember you," I said as I stepped toward him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for your loss," he said, "If you ever need anything do hesitate to call."

I nodded, "Thank you," I whispered.

Then he smiled and turned to walk away.

* * *

Later that day, I was sitting on the floor in the music room of the Cullen home, just staring at the guitars. I kept thinking about how my dad never heard me play, no one every heard me play other than my friends. All because I hated being the center of attention. It seemed selfish.

I felt so guilty, I knew he'd love to hear it, but now he never would…

"Bella." I looked up and saw Carlisle at the door.

I reached up to wipe the tears off my face. "Hi, Doctor C," I said.

He stepped inside the room, "What are you doing in here all alone?" he asked as he sat down on the floor beside to me.

I looked at my hand in my lap, "Just thinking," I said quietly.

"Well," he said, "I like to think I can be a good listener."

I looked at him and he smiled at me. I sighed and looked back at my hands on my lap. "You know Emmett played the drums like a pro without ever having a lesson a day in his life?" I asked.

"I wasn't here for it," he said, "But yes, I know about it. You dad told that story very well." I smiled softly to myself as I remembered how proud he was of Emmett. "Just because you didn't play music like Emmett, doesn't mean your dad wasn't proud of you too, Bella."

Tears started to fall, and I looked up at him, "That's just it," I said, "I do play. I just picked up that guitar," I pointed to Edward's acoustic, "When I was 8 and began to play like I've played my whole life."

He looked confused, "I didn't know that," he said.

I shook my head, "Only Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Edward know," I said, "I made them swear they would never tell anyone because I didn't want to be the center of attention. Now I feel bad because I know he would've loved nothing more than to hear me play."

His face softened. "Well," he said, "I know, for a fact, that your father is still here every day. I know that he's here with you, listening to you." I didn't say anything, I just looked back at the guitar.

"Why don't you play for me?" he asked. I looked up at him. "If he's not here to hear you play, then play for me. I'd love to hear it."

 _Daddy would like if I played for Carlisle._

I nodded and got up to get the guitar, before walking over and sitting in the chair. I wasn't really sure what to play, so I began to play Hallelujah, it seemed fitting.

No one had ever heard me sing before other than Emmett, but I wanted my dad to hear this.

 **EPOV**

I was in the living room with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice and my mom and Renee were in the kitchen cleaning up.

None of us were really saying anything at all, just sitting around silently, but then I started to hear a guitar playing.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

I looked around, "Where's Bella?" I asked. We all looked at each other before jumping up and running toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Kids," mom said, "Wait, if you're here, then who's playing downstairs."

Emmett walked up and grabbed Renee's hand. "I want to show you something, Mom," he said, before leading her downstairs.

I took my moms hand, "Come on," I said.

We headed down, and, the closer we got, the easier it was to hear.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

I looked at Alice, "Is that her?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I've never heard her sing before," she said.

We all walked into the music room and I saw Renee's hand go to her mouth. My dad was sitting on the floor silently watching Bella as she played Hallelujah.

She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. It was soft and sweet, and absolutely perfect even though she was crying.

When the song came to an end, we all clapped, and Renee walked over and hugged her sobbing daughter.

I think I fell for Bella a little harder that day.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **Love,**

 **Nykiddo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

 **Age 15**

I was sitting on my bed in my room listening to music with my headphones in, while doing some homework, when my bedroom door flew open. I jumped and looked up at the door and saw Edward standing in the doorway.

Edward and I hadn't talked a lot lately, he'd started dating a girl at school, Jessica. I knew, of course, that Edward wasn't mine or something like that, but it did hurt me to see him with someone else. Alice says that he's only with Jessica because he's afraid to be with me. Something about ruining our friendship. Sounds like bullshit to me.

I pulled out my headphones and looked at Edward. "You scared the shit out of me," I said.

"Sorry," he said, "We were yelling for you, we couldn't find you."

I unplugged the headphones from my phone and laid them on the bed. "Well, you found me," I said, "What do you need?"

He smiled really wide, "We got our first gig," he said.

"… What?" I asked.

He laughed, "Emmett and I met this guy today that is opening a new bar in Port Angeles. He said he'd let us preform there even though we're under age. He said we're close enough to eighteen that he'll let it slide," he said, "We just got off the phone with Jazz, he's on his way over now to practice. Emmett's calling your mom to tell her."

"Oh my god!" I said, jumping up from my bed, "This is amazing!" I through my arms around his neck and he laughed. When I felt the shock run through me, I jumped back and looked at him.

He stared at me with a strange expression that made me want to kiss him. "Shouldn't you call your girlfriend?" I asked with an attitude.

He frowned, "I wanted to tell you first," he said, _and there's that feeling again,_ "But I guess I should." I nodded, and he turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at me. "You'll always be first, Bella."

I sighed as he closed the door, sometimes Edward said things like that to me and it gave me a small bit of hope, but I knew he didn't mean it like that.

I head down stairs to try and find Emmett. "Bella!" he yelled, "Did Ed tell you!"

I laughed at my brother's excitement, "He did!" I said, giving him a hug, "I'm so proud of you guys!"

"Thanks, Bells," he said, "I just got off the phone with Rose, she said that her, and Jazz, are going over to the Cullen's soon." Rose and Emmett have been dating for about a year now, and Emmett was absolutely in love with her. Jasper and Alice have been together for about six months or so, but I knew that Alice was in love with him.

"Come on, let's go!" Emmett said, grabbing my arm. I laughed as he dragged me out the door.

* * *

An hour later Rose and Jazz showed up, but Rose was crying. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged at me but looked a little concerned.

Rose came up to Alice and I, "I-I need to talk to you guys," she said, "Like… now."

I looked at Alice before looking back at Rose and nodding, "Of course," I said.

We all walked upstairs to Rose's room and sat on her bed. "What's wrong, Rose?" Alice asked.

Rose began to sob even harder and I reached for her hand. "Rose, whatever it is, we're here for you," I said.

Alice grabbed her other hand, "Always," she said.

Rose took a deep breath, "You know how my mom is married to Royce?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "They've been together for years."

She nodded, "Well, what you don't know is that-" she paused to take a deep breath, "He beats my mom every. Single. Day."

I gasped. _No._

"Rose," Alice said softly, squeezing her hand, "Does Jazz know?"

Rose nodded, "That's why he's always so quiet when we first come here," she said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Eight years," she said.

"Oh, Rose," Alice said softly.

Rose began sobbing, "That's not all," she said, "Every night he comes in my room and he-he-"

I looked at Alice and saw her eyes were wide like mine. "Rose," Alice said, "You can tell us, it'll be okay."

"He rapes me…" she whispered.

Alice threw her arms around our sobbing friend and pulled he close, while I rubbed her back. "How long, Rose?" I whispered.

"Since I was ten," she sobbed.

Rose just turned seventeen so that means it's been seven. Fucking. Years.

Alice pulled back and looked at her, "Rose," she said, "Why haven't you told Mom and Dad?"

"Because they're not my mom and dad, Alice. They shouldn't have to deal with that. They already do so much for us already. What if they get rid of me now that they know how broken I am, Ali?" Rose said.

"Hey!" Alice said, "Don't say that! Mom and Dad are just as much your mom and dad as they are mine! You're my sister, Rose, just as much as Edward's my brother. We're family, you can tell us anything. Mom and Dad would NEVER get rid of you, and you're not broken!"

"She's right you know," I said. Rose looked over to me. "You've been my big sister since I was six and you punched Mike Newton in the face for tripping me on the playground. You're my fucking hero, Rose." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now you're dating my brother, you might as well be my sister-in-law."

She frowned. "If he even wants me anymore," she said.

"Hey!" I said, taking her hand, "Emmett isn't like that, and he loves you, more than anything. The only thing we need to worry about is stopping him from killing Royce."

"You think so?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

"I know so," I said with a nod.

"Does Jazz know?" Alice asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Do you think Royce would still be living if he did?"

"What about your mom? Alice asked, "Does she know?

Rose looked a little hurt, yet mad. She nodded, "Yes," she whispered.

"What!" Alice said.

"Why hasn't she done anything?" I asked in shock.

"Even though he beats her, and hurts me, she still loves him," she said with a shrug, "She doesn't want to leave him."

My heart broke for Rose. "You've gone through this alone for seven years?" I asked.

Tears started to fall again as she nodded, and I leaned in to hug her.

"You need to tell Mom and Dad, Rose," Alice said, "They can help you."

Rose pulled away from me to look at the both us, "Will you guys come with me to tell everyone?" she asked.

I stood up and put my hand out for hers, "Always," I said.

* * *

Carlisle leaned in front of Rose as she sobbed, Esme, who was sobbing as well, was holding Rose in her arms. "Rose, Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"I was scared," she said, "And I didn't want to burden you guys. I know I'm not your real daughter and I-"

Esme pulled back and looked at Rose sternly, "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" she said, "I don't care if you're last name is Hale or Cullen! You're my damn daughter! Everyone in this room is my child! Especially you! And NO ONE hearts my baby!"

Carlisle took Rose's hand, "You're my daughter, Rose," he said, "And, I promise you, right now, that you are NEVER going back to that house. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, "Yes, Papa C," she said softly.

He smiled sweetly at her. "I promise you, we'll take care of everything," he said, "Okay?" Rose nodded, and Carlisle leaned in to hug her.

I jumped when I heard the back door slamming behind me and saw Emmett storming off into the backyard.

I looked back at Rose and saw the worried look on her face. "Don't worry," I said, "He's just upset, I'll talk to him."

I walked outside and ran down the steps of the deck, "Emmett!" I yelled after my brother, but he didn't stop. "Slow down, Em!" He finally stopped walking and began to pace back and forth between the trees.

I ran up and stopped beside him. He stopped pacing and yelled, "Fucking, Royce!" before turning and punching a tree. Yes, a tree.

"Emmett!" I yelled, stepping forward to look at his hand, "You need to calm down, Em."

His face filled with rage, "Calm down!" he yelled, yanking his hand from mine. "My girlfriend, your best friend, just said that she's been raped for the past seven years, SEVEN YEARS, Bella! And you want me to _calm down_!"

I took a deep breath, "Okay," I said softly, putting my hands up in a surrendering gesture, "I hear you, I'm sorry. That was a bad choice of words. I just mean you need to breathe, acting like this isn't going to help anyone, Emmett. It's not going to change anything."

"I could kill him, Bella," he said, "I want to. I don't think you quite understand what's going through my head right now." Then he went back to pacing.

"I get it, Emmett," I said, "We're all upset, it's not just you. We all want to kill Royce, but it wont change what he did. This isn't what Rose needs."

He stopped and stared straight ahead, into nothingness, for almost ten minutes. Finally, he turned to me and I saw my big brother look absolutely broken. "Why didn't she just tell me, Belly?" he said quietly, tears streaming down his face, "I could've helped her. I would've helped her."

"Emmy," I whispered, before stepping forward and hugging my brother as he started sobbing. "She was scared, Em. She felt like… she felt like we wouldn't love her anymore."

He pulled back and looked back down at my face. "Why would she think that?" he asked in shock.

"She feels broken," I said with a shrug, "She feels like no one could ever love her… like _you_ would never love her."

His face fell. "Doesn't she know how much I love her?" he asked.

"Have you ever told her?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but I just thought she knew," he said.

"It's always nice to hear though," I said, "And, right now, I think she needs to hear that more than ever. She's been alone in this for seven years. She needs to know that she's not alone, and that there a whole family of people who love her."

He nodded, "You're right," he said, reaching up to wipe the tears room his face. "Let's go."

I followed him back, "Yeah, and you need to get Doctor C to check out your hand, it's definitely broken."

He turned to me, "Like you head?" he asked, seriously, but of course I knew he was joking.

"Ha. Ha," I said, rolling my eyes.

He kept walking, before he stopped and looked at me seriously, "Thanks, Belly," he said, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Emmy," I said.

* * *

We got back inside the house, Rose was still sitting on the couch, but now she was sandwiched between Esme and Jasper. Alice was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jasper and Edward was sitting across the room in the love seat staring at his hands. I don't think Edward's said anything since Rose told everyone what happened to her.

Everyone looked up as we walked in. Rose looked at us with face of worry. Emmett crossed the room to her, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hand in his one good hand. "I'm sorry I left," he said.

She gave him a small smile, "It's okay," she said, "I understand."

He shook his head, "It's not okay," he said, "I should've comforted you, but instead I ran outside like a child and punched a tree."

"Oh my god!" Esme said, reaching for his hand, "You punched a tree! Are you okay!"

He waved her off, "I'm fine," he said.

"He broke it," I said, "Doctor C is gunna have to take a look at it."

Emmett looked back at me with a look that said 'shut the fuck up.' "What's not the point," he said. Then he turned back to Rose, "I love you, Rose. I should've told you before, I really don't know why I didn't, but I love you, Rosalie. There's nothing, or no one, on this earth that could ever change that."

She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you too, Emmett," she said, "Thank you."

 **AN:**

 **Please let me know what you guys think so far!**

 **Love,**

 **Nykiddo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night, we all fell asleep in Rosalie's room. None of us wanted to leave her side.

I woke up and rolled over to grab my phone, looking at the time on the screen. It was 3:00am. _Why am I up so early?_

I sat up and looked around the room, Rose was laying in her bed beside me, and Alice was curled up on the other side of Rose. Jasper was stretched out across the bottom of the bed, sleeping by our feet. Emmett was laying on the futon under the windows, his arm wrapped in a cast and laying on his stomach. I looked down at the floor where Edward had been sleeping on an air mattress but saw the mattress was empty.

 _Where did Edward go?_

Right as the thought crossed my mind, I heard yelling from downstairs. _Who's yelling this early in the morning?_

"You are NOT taking her from us!" Edward yelled, "Don't you think you've done enough already!"

"Edward, son," Carlisle said, "I get your upset, but you need to stop. Your mother and I will take care of this." Then I heard the backdoor open before slam shut.

I looked around the room, making sure no one had woken up, and saw everyone was still sleeping. I slowly, and quietly, got out of bed and left the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I went and headed to the stairs, I was half way down when I heard, "Some son you have there." _Is that Royce_? _Why the fuck is he here?_

I froze, trying not to be seen. "He's worried about his sister," Esme said.

"She's not his sister," Royce said.

"Yes, she is, and Rose is our daughter. We take care of her and love her like our own," Carlisle said.

"Well, like I said earlier, my wife isn't giving up custody," Royce said.

"That's fine, we'll take her to court then," Esme said nonchalantly.

"You'd really do that to your best friend?" Royce asked.

"I'd do _anything_ for my kids," Esme said, "And that woman is _not_ the girl I became friends with. My friend would never let a man rape her daughter."

There was silence before I heard Lauren, Rose and Jasper's mom say, "If I give you guys complete guardianship of Rosalie and Jasper, do you promise that you wont press charges against Royce."

"We promise we won't report _you_ from child neglect. But if Rose chooses to press charges against your piece of shit husband, then we will stand by her," Carlisle said. _I've never heard Carlisle curse before._

I heard silence and then a quiet, "Okay," from Lauren.

I took a step closer to hear better, but, of course, I stumbled, reaching out to grab the railing. Everyone turned toward the stairs and saw me.

Carlisle was standing face to face with Royce, Lauren was right beside him, of course. Esme was sitting on the couch with my mom beside her holding her hand for support. I didn't even know she was here. "Bella?" my mom said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, did we wake you?"

I shook my head, "No," I said, coming down the stairs the rest of the way. "I was just going to go look for Edward." I walked over to the coat rack, grabbing both mine and his coats. It wasn't exactly a lie, that was what I had came down here for in the first place.

When I turned back to everyone, Esme was smiling almost a smug smile. She turned and looked at my mom and they gave each other a look. _What's that about?_ I thought. "Okay," Esme said, "Thank you."

I smiled back, walking through the living room and straight to the back door, without looking at anyone. I closed the back door behind me, and looked to the side of the deck, where I saw Edward sitting on the swing. I didn't say anything at first, sometimes I just get distracted by how gorgeous he is and became lost for words. _Stop it, Bella._

"I'm sorry I disrespectful, Mom," Edward said with a sigh, "It won't happen again."

I laughed, "I personally think you should do it again," I said.

His head snapped to the side to look at me, "Bella," he said, surprised, "What are you doing our here?"

"Thought you might need this," I said, dangling his jacket from my finger.

He smiled and got up to walk over to me, taking the jacket from me, his hand gently brushing against mine. _There's that shock again._ "Thanks," he said, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," I said. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay. Maybe a little."

He laughed, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I said, "It's not every day I get to witness an Edward break down."

We both laughed before and he looked out toward the words before looking back at me. "Do you wanna take a walk with me?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Sure," I said. We turned and headed toward the woods. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a special place I like to go when I want to get away from it all," he said.

I nodded, and we continued to walk in a comfortable silence, both of us just thinking about the events from the day. Finally, we ended up in a beautiful field full of flowers. "Oh my god, Edward," I said quietly, "This place is beautiful."

"I know it is," he said. I turned and looked at him, he was staring at me with a weird look. Then he shook his head, as if to pull him from a daze, "I know. I love it here. I come out here to get away from everything."

I walked out to the middle of the field and sat down, looking at the flowers around me. "Jessica must love it here too," I said. _Did I really just say that?_ I looked at him and he was just staring at me, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It's none of my business."

He shook his head and walked over to me, sitting down on the ground in front of me. "It's okay," he said, "You can always ask me anything. To answer you question though, I've never brought her here. I'm never brought anyone here.

I looked at him in shock, "Not even Ali?" I asked. He shook his head. "Why not?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "I guess it's just personal."

"Then why me?" I asked.

He stared at me in silence before he finally said, "I don't know." I just nodded looking around some more at all the flowers, this place really was beautiful.

When I looked back at him, he was staring down at his hands, pulling at the grass underneath us. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

He sighed before looking up to me. "I just feel like I failed her," he said, "I think of Rose as my sister, you know? And I just feel like I should've been able to do something."

I shook my head, "There's no one you could've known," I said.

"I keep telling myself that," he said, "And I know it's true, I just feel so guilty."

"You know she doesn't blame you," I said, "She knows you would've helped her if you could."

He nodded and looked back to his hands. "I just can't believe that Lauren didn't do anything to help her."

I nodded, that was exactly what I was thinking. "After you left, your dad talked Lauren into giving them legal guardianship of Rose and Jasper."

His head shot up to me and he looked at me in shock, "Really?" I nodded. "How?"

"Your parents told her that they wouldn't report her for child neglect if she willingly gave them guardianship."

He nodded, "That's good, I guess."

We sat in that comfortable silence again for a few minutes before Edward said, "It's pretty cold out here."

"Wanna head back and I'll make you my famous hot chocolate?" I asked.

He looked at me, eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "With extra chocolate?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh," I laughed.

He jumped to his feet, putting his hand out for mine, "Come on, let's go!" he said. I laughed, taking his hand, and letting him pull me to my feet.

If only we were like this every day…

* * *

We quietly walked back into the, now silent, house. It looked like Lauren and Royce had left and mom had gone back home.

I headed into the kitchen and began making the hot chocolate for Edward and me, while he hung our jackets back up in the front room. I made sure to put extra chocolate in Edward's, before handing it to him, and the two of us headed downstairs to the game room.

We sat on the coach and Edward sat sideways, facing me. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked, setting my cup on the coffee table, and turned sideways to face him as well.

"I know you're thinking about all this too, Bella," he said.

I looked down at my heads in my lap, "I just feel like I should've know," I said, "She's my best friend. I talk to her every single day."

"There's no way you could've known something was wrong," he said.

I looked back up at him, tears streaming down my face, "But I did," I said, "I did know something was wrong. I asked her almost every day, and she kept lying to me, saying she was fine, but I knew, Edward. I knew it was a lie. I should've pushed her to tell me. I should've insisted she tell me. I-"

Edward suddenly pulled me into his arms, "It's not your fault," he said softly, "She didn't want anyone to know, that's way she didn't tell you. It's not your fault." I laughed a little, "What's so funny?"

"Maybe we should both take out own advice," I said, causing us both to laugh.

"Yeah," he said, "Probably." Then I felt his arms tighten around me, and I moved closer into his embrace.

Like I said, I wish things could be like this every day.

 **EPOV**

I woke up in the morning to a flash of light. I groaned and rubbed my hand across my face, feeling something move closer to me. _What the fuck?_

I heard, what sounded like, Emmett and Jasper laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's brown hair laying across my chest, her head rested on me as she was slept peacefully. I felt my heart speed up a bit as I stared at her, remembering the quality time we spent with each other yesterday. I don't even remember falling asleep like this, But I wished every night was just like this. Then I suddenly remembered that Emmett and Jasper were nearby.

I looked to the side and saw Emmett and Jasper staring at us, both with a smirk on their face, Emmett had an eyebrow raised. I slowly slid out from under Bella, covering her up before turning to the guys. "It's not what you think," I whispered, "We woke up in the middle of the night and sat up talking about everything with Rose. We must've feel asleep while talking, nothing happened."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Mhm, yeah sure," he joked.

"Jasper!" I hissed.

He laughed, "I'm kidding," he said, "We know you're not the kind of guy to cheat, no matter how much you might want to."

"Jazz!" I hissed again.

"We came down because we had some ideas for a song about Rose and wanted your help," Emmett said, changing the subject.

I nodded, "Okay," I said.

Emmett turned to head to the music room, and Jasper and I followed behind. Emmett suddenly stopped and looked at me, "By the way," he said, "If you have feelings for my sister, I'm cool with it, just don't hurt her." Then he continued into the room.

 **BPOV**

I woke up on the couch in the game room to the sound of music. It didn't sound like the stuff that the guys usually play; Edward's piano was playing softly, his beautiful voice singing along.

I got up and walked over to the door, slowly pushing it open. The music immediately stopped, and they turned to look at me, "Sorry," I said, "I heard you guys playing and wanted to see what you were up to. I can leave though."

"No!" Edward said, a little too fast, I saw Emmett look at him funny, raising an eyebrow. "It's okay, we were just working on a new song."

I walked toward where he was at the piano. "What's it about?" I asked. I always loved to hear their new music.

"Rose," Jasper said, "We wrote two songs actually, we just can't seem to get the second one perfect."

"Can I hear?" I asked.

They all looked each other, Edward and Jasper shrugging. "I'll play the one we're working on now for you," Emmett said, "We really wanted to leave it as a surprise for our show, but maybe you can help us. We feel like it's missing something."

"I thought your show was at a bar," I said.

"It is," Edward said, "We wanted you guys there though, so the owner said as long as you guys came with your mom or our parents then it was okay."

"Really!" I asked excitedly, "That's great!" I didn't want to miss their first show. "Let me hear the song then!"

Emmett walked over to the recording booth to pay the song for me. The recording booth was pretty new, it was a Christmas gift to Jasper, Edward, and Emmett from Carlisle and Esme. They'd been recording each song they'd created, trying to get an EP together.

Emmett hit play, the soft piano started playing through the speaker and then Edward's voice began singing. Then I heard Jasper start rapping. I was surprised, I didn't know Jasper could rap, and this was definitely different then anything they usually came up with. Then I heard Emmett start to rap as well. It was different, but I liked it.

I could tell that the song was not just an apology to Rose for not protecting her, but it was also like Jasper's response to his mother for not being there for Rose. He was basically saying he was done with her and wanted nothing to do with her.

When the music stopped, they all looked at me, "What do you think?" Edward asked, nervously.

"It's different," I said, "But I like it. I do think it's missing something though."

Jasper nodded, "That's what we think too," he said, "We just can't figure out what."

I was quiet for a moment before saying, "Can I try something?"

"Of course," Edward said with a nod.

I walked over to the recording booth and stepped inside, the guys all coming up and watching me, looking a little confused. "Play the track," I said, grabbing the headphones, and putting them on so I could hear the music.

Edward hit a button and the track began to play, the recording light coming on. I began singing along, harmonizing with the recording of Edward. When I was done, and had played through the whole song, I stepped out and they played the new recording back. "If you don't like it you can delete it," I said, "I was just trying to-"

Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, "It's perfect!" he said.

"He's right," Jasper said, "You have to preform it with us!"

"No!" I said, "I can't. Just-just play the track of me singing in the background or something."

"Bella," Emmett said, reaching toward me, "There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll all be there."

I shook my head, "Em," I said, "I can't."

"It's okay," Edward said, I turned to look at him, "We'll play the track in the background. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thank you," I said.

Edward smiled, "Maybe one day you'll preform with us," he said.

I smiled back, "Maybe."

"When we become famous you can make a music video with us," Jasper said.

At that, I rolled my eyes, laughing, before walking out and going upstairs.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I just want you say thank you to those of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Please review!**

 **Love,**

 **Nykiddo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, obviously, own no rights to any music used in this story. All titles will be listened in the Authors Notes at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also understand that the songs might not have the same meanings that I have portrayed them to have in this story, but I've thought of the lyrics in a different way for the sack of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It had been two weeks since we all found out about Rose, she seemed to be doing okay. She decided that she did want to press charges against Royce, and has been talking to the Cullen's lawyer, Jenks, about what needed to be done. Carlisle also has Rose seeing the best therapist in Port Angeles twice a week to help her heal emotionally

"Here, Bells, try this one on," Alice said, passing me a black dress over the top of the fitting room stall.

I groaned, "Come on, Ali," I said, grabbing the dress, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, we really have to do this!" she said, "Now get your ass in that dress!"

I groaned again. We were currently in Port Angeles trying on dresses to wear to the guys first performance tomorrow night. Alice and Rose have been throwing dresses at me for the last two hours, and I was just ready to get out of here already.

I stepped out in the newest dress they'd given me. "Guys," I said, "You realize this is a bar, right? Why would I wear this?"

Alice looked me up and down, completely ignoring me. "I don't like it anyway," she said, waving me away.

I groaned, "Can't just wear some cute jeans and a cute top?" I whined. (Yes, whined.)

Rose rolled her eyes, "She might be right, Ali," she said, "Just let her wear what she wants."

Alice huffed and sighed, "Fine," she said.

I smiled, "Thank you!" I said, "I love you, Rose. If Emmett doesn't marry you, I will."

She laughed and walked over to the racks. I went back into the room and changed back into my clothes. When I was done, I headed over to Rose; she handed me a pair of black skinny jeans that had cuts in the knees and red shirt that had black lace across the top on the chest and shoulders. "Get these and wear the boots I got you for your birthday," she said.

I nodded, "Thanks," I said with a smile.

* * *

I sat at a table in front of the stage with Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and my mom. The stage was already set up with Emmett's drum set, two of Jasper's guitar's, and Edward's keyboard.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, "I'm so excited!" she said, "I'm going to my Jazzy on stage!"

I laughed, "What about your brother?" I asked.

She waved me off, "Yeah, him too," she said, nonchalantly.

Rose and I both laughed as I saw Edward step onto the stage, Emmett and Jasper stepping out behind him. We all cheered, and Edward smiled and waved at us, making my heart skip a beat.

At the table behind us I heard Jessica's big mouth yell, "Woooo! Eddie!"

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes, "Who invited her?" she mumbled, "Your brother needs to break up with her, Ali."

Alice sighed, "I know," she said, "He knows too." He knows? Then why doesn't he break up with her? I'll have to ask her about that later.

I looked back at the stage and saw Edward step up to the mic, "Hi, my name is Edward, and these are my best friends Emmett and Jasper, and we're Breaking Dawn!" he said, "We're super excited to play for you tonight, and we hope you enjoy it."

They started off with two rocks songs, that the crowed seemed to love, I even heard a guy at the table next to us saying how great they were.

After the second song, Edward spoke into the mic again. "These next two songs we're going to play for you, are a lot different than our other two songs, and what we usually play," he said, glancing at me. _Oh, no, here comes the song._ "These songs mean a lot to us though and we hope you enjoy them. And, Rose, this next one's for you."

I looked over at Rose and she was staring blankly at the stage before she said, "Wait. What…" I reached out and held her hand in mine as the familiar beat started up and my voice played through the speakers.

 **(Bella,** **Edward** **,** Bella &Edward, Emmett, _Jasper_ **)**

 **Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
Let you down  
All these voices in my head get loud  
I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down**

I saw Alice look at me out of the corner of my eye and I knew she knew that is was me singing.

Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment  
Doing everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed  
It's annoying  
I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you  
But, I guess the more you  
Thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right?  
Yeah, I'ma just ignore you  
Walking towards you, with my head down, lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you  
Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you  
Very loyal?  
Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it, my hands are full  
What else should I carry for you?  
I cared for you, but

 **Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down**  
All these voices in my head get loud  
I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down

 _Yeah, you don't wanna make this work  
You just wanna make this worse  
Want me to listen to you  
But you don't ever hear my words  
You don't wanna know my hurt, yet  
Let me guess you want an apology, probably  
How can we keep going at a rate like this?  
We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave  
Please don't come after me  
I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all  
Go ahead, just drink it off  
Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong  
Ain't that what you always do?  
I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood  
What else can I offer you?  
There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you_

 **Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down  
**All these voices in my head get loud  
I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
L-l-let you down

 _Yeah, don't talk down to me  
That's not gonna work now  
Packed all my clothes and I moved out  
I don't even wanna go to your house  
Everytime I sit on that couch  
I feel like you lecture me  
Eventually, I bet that we  
Could have made this work and probably woulda figured things out  
But I guess that I'm a letdown  
But it's cool, I checked out  
Oh, you wanna be friends now?  
Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now  
Sit around and talk about the good times  
That didn't even happen  
I mean, why are you laughing?  
Must have missed that joke  
Let me see if I can find a reaction  
No, but at least you're happy_

 **Feels like we're on the edge right now  
I wish that I could say I'm proud  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
Oh, I let you down  
All these voices in my head get loud  
And I wish that I could shut them out  
I'm sorry that I let you down  
Oh, let you down**

 **I'm sorry  
I'm so sorry now  
I'm sorry  
That I let you down**

Rose was sobbing by the end of the song, as were our parents. Alice and I reached over and hugged Rose, before turning our attention to the stage once again. "You should've sang with them," Alice whispered to me. I ignored her and watched the stage.

"This next song is for any girl out there who's ever felt like mistreated or like they're not good enough," Edward said.

( **Edward** , Emmett, _Jasper_ , _**All**_ )

Mirror, mirror, mirror on the wall  
Tellin' those lies, pointing out your flaws  
That isn't who you are  
That isn't who you are

 _It might be hard to hear  
But let me tell you, dear  
If you could see what I can see, I know you would believe  
That isn't who you are  
There's more to who you are_

 **So when it's late  
You're wide awake  
Too much to take  
Don't you dare forget that in the pain  
You can be brave  
Hear me say**

 _ **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
I see a rose in bloom  
At the sight of you  
Oh, so priceless  
Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable  
Darling, it's beautiful  
I see it all in you  
Oh, so priceless**_

 _No matter what you've heard  
This is what you're worth  
More than all the money or the diamonds and pearls  
Oh, this is who you are  
Yeah, this is who you are_

 **So when it's late  
You're wide awake  
Too much to take  
Don't you dare forget that in the pain  
You can be brave  
Hear me say**

 _ **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
I see a rose in bloom  
At the sight of you  
Oh, so priceless  
Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable  
Darling, it's beautiful  
I see it all in you  
Oh, so priceless**_

 _Sisters, we can start again  
Give honor 'til the end  
Love, we can start again_

Brothers, we can start again  
Give honor 'til the end  
Yeah, we can start again

 **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
I see a rose in bloom  
At the sight of you  
Oh, so priceless  
You're irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable  
Darling, it's beautiful  
I see it all in you  
Oh, so priceless**

 _ **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
I see a rose in bloom  
At the sight of you**_

 _ **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
I see a rose in bloom  
At the sight of you**_

 _ **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
I see a rose in bloom  
At the sight of you**_

 _ **I see you dressed in white  
Every wrong made right  
Oh, so priceless**_

At the end of the song the whole crowd was cheering, Edward turned and smiled at Jasper and Emmett before walking over and high fiving the both of them.

"They're amazing!" the guy behind me said, "I wonder if they'd come preform at my daughter's party."

I looked at Rose and we both smiled at each other before I turned around, "Did you say you wanted to hire the band?" I asked.

He smiled widely, "Yeah!" he said, "Do you know who I can get in contact with to set something up?"

I nodded, "Let me give you my number," I said, "I'll set it up for you."

The guy smiled, programming my number in his phone, "Cool, thanks," he said.

I turned back around and looked at the girls, "Okay, Manager Bella," Alice joked.

I laughed before smiling at the guys on stage, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Songs In this chapter:**

 **-Let You Down by NF**

 **-Priceless by For King & Country**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, obviously, own no rights to any music used in this story. All titles will be listened in the Authors Notes at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also understand that the songs might not have the same meanings that I have portrayed them to have in this story, but I've thought of the lyrics in a different way for the sack of the story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

 **Age 16**

The band had become pretty busy in the past year. Everyone who saw them preform absolutely loved them. They were playing at locations all over the county. I had started posting fliers around to advertise the band and put a number to a flip phone on it that I started using as my "work phone". I also had created a website and social media pages for the group to attract more attention and gain more followers.

We had a pretty good system going. I would book the band for different gigs and help them stay informed of where they need to be and when. Alice would prepare their outfits for every gig so they, and I quote, "always look stunning".

Rose was trying to get into modeling since her, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward graduated last year. She had been going to different runway shows and trying to get her name out there. She was also starting to get into music, doing a couple of songs with the guys from time to time.

I was currently sitting on my bed working on homework, when my "work phone" began to ring. I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear, "This is Bella, how may I help you?" I said in my professional voice, while I tried to finish the math problem I was working on.

"Hi, my name is Aro Volturi," a man said, "I'm trying to get in touch with Breaking Dawn."

Aro Volturi? THE Aro Volturi! Aro Volturi is the owner of the biggest record company in… well, the world!

I put my pencil down, "Um. Yeah!" I said, "I'm their assistant, Bella." I hated referring to myself as their manager, because I'm not, I'm just helping them get a start.

"Ah, yes," he said, "Isabella Swan, I've heard that you help out the band. I saw a video of the band's performance online and I was extremely impressed. Does the band, by chance, have anything recorded that I could hear?"

WHAT! "Yes, they do," I said, "They've recorded every song they've ever done."

"Great!" he said, "I was hoping that maybe the band would be interested in coming down to my Seattle office this weekend? I'd love to hear more of their work."

Oh. My. God.

"Yes!" I said, a little too excitedly, "Sorry. I mean. Yes, they'll be there."

He chuckled a bit, "Perfect," he said, "Tell them to be here at 10:00A.M. I look forward to meeting them."

"Thank you!" I said, "Have a nice day!"

"You too," he said before hanging up.

I flipped the phone closed and threw it across my bed before jumping up and running out of my room. "EMMETT!" I screamed as I ran down the hall to his room. I banged on the door, but when he didn't answer I threw the door open to see that he was nowhere in sight. "EMMETT!" I screamed again, running down the stairs.

"Bella!" my mom yelled, from the kitchen, "Stop screaming! What's wrong?"

"Where's Emmett!" I asked, out of breath a bit, "I need to talk to him."

"He went to pick Rose up from the airport, remember," she said, "She's coming back from meeting with those modeling agents in New York."

"Oh, yeah," I said and turned to run to the door.

"Where are you going?" she yelled after me.

"The Cullen's!" I yelled, "If Emmett comes here tell him to go over to the Cullen's! I need to talk to him!"

I ran across the street to the Cullen's house, letting myself in, like always. I ran upstairs to go to Edward's room to tell him, when I ran into Alice. "Whoa!" she said, "What's the rush, Bells?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Talking to _Jessica_ in the game room," she said.

My heart dropped. I thought they broke up… "Didn't they break up because she fucked Mike Newton?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said, "But Jessica showed up ten minutes ago trying to apologize." Then she smirked a bit, "But Edward isn't having any of it. Why did you need him anyway?"

I'll talk to him anyway, "Come on!" I said, "Let's see if Jessica left, and then I'll tell you and Edward everything."

I ran toward the stairs to the game room, "Edward!" I yelled as I ran down them.

"Damn, Bells," Alice said from behind me, "I've never seen you this excited before, what's going on?"

"You'll see!" I said, "Edward!"

As soon as my feet hit the ground at the bottom of the steps, I collided into someone. Again. As soon as I felt the shock run through my body though, I knew it was him.

"Bella," Edward said, steadying me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I said, stepping back, "I just need to talk to you."

I heard a loud huff behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw Jessica. "Well," she said, "Clearly we're busy right now, _Becky."_

I rolled my eyes, I've had it with this girl. She treats Edward like shit and now she wants to be a bitch to me? I lost it. "Seriously?" I said, "I've known you since Kindergarten, I know damn well you know my name. Don't be petty, it's not cute. And you and I both know there's no way in hell Edward is ever going to take your slut ass back. So, you might as well leave now while you at least have some of your dignity."

She looked at me in shock, since it wasn't like me act this way, but seriously! I need her gone so I can tell Edward about the phone call!

"You heard her," Alice said from behind me, "Get out."

Jessica huffed before stomping passed us and up the stairs. Seconds later, we heard the front door slam shut behind her.

I looked back to Edward, and he was staring at me in shock as well, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm great!" I said, "I just need to talk to you guys."

"Well what's up?" he said.

"You'll never guess who I just talked to!" I said, bouncing like Alice.

He smiled, "Who, Bella?" he said.

"Aro Volturi!" I said.

He looked confused at first, and then shocked. " _The_ Aro Volturi?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, bouncing even more.

"Oh my god!" Alice said, bouncing beside me, "What did he say!"

"He saw a video of Breaking Dawn online!" I said, "He loved it! He wants you guys to come to his Seattle office this Saturday with your CD so he can hear some more!"

Alice squealed, but Edward looked shocked still, "Are you serious?" he said, "Because if this is a joke I'm going to be so mad."

I shook my head, "I'm serious!" I said, "Saturday at 10!"

"Oh my god!" he said, pulling me into a hug as Alice squealed again.

"What's going on?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all standing there with a confused expression. "You guys have a meeting with Aro Volturi!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Rose said.

"Seriously!" Jasper said.

"Saturday at 10!" I said. Then we all lost it completely and started jumping around like lunatics.

 **EPOV**

Friday night, Emmett, Jasper, and I headed to Port Angeles with the girls. We knew that the girls didn't need to come along with us, but we wanted them there.

Mom and Dad had paid for a hotel for us to stay at in town on Friday night, so we wouldn't be late on Saturday morning. We told them we could all chip in and pay for it ourselves, but they were proud of us and just wanted to help.

I was sitting on the bed in Alice's hotel room while she looked through the bag of clothes she brought for us, trying to decide what I should wear today. "This is so exciting!" Alice said, bouncing up and down, "I'm so happy for you guys!

I smiled at my sister, "Thanks, Ali," I said, "We couldn't have done it without you making sure we look good."

She smiled at me, "Duh," she said, handing me an outfit to wear, "Wear this one."

"Thanks," I said, heading into the bathroom to change.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice handed me my phone and our CD. "They're waiting for you in the lobby," she said, "We'll will be at the pool when you guys get back. Good luck!"

She hugged me, and I hugged her back, "Thanks," I said, "I'll text you when we're on our way back."

I walked to the lobby and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Bella waiting for me. Bella had her flip phone pressed to her ear but smiled at me when she saw me walking up. I could feel my heart doing backflips at the sight of her smile.

"Hey, man!" Emmett said, "Took you long enough!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice couldn't decide whether she wanted me to wear black or white," I said.

Jasper laughed, "She did the same thing to me," he said, "Are you ready? Do you have the CD?"

I held it up, "Right here," I said.

Bella closed her phone and walked up to us, "Mr. Volturi is sending a car to pick you guys up," she said.

Bella wasn't coming along with us, she was just making sure we left okay since she was the one communicating with Volturi Productions.

"This is so cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I know," Jasper said, "I'm starting to get nervous though."

"You guys will do great," Bella said, "I just know it." I smiled at her. She's so cute.

Her flip phone dinged, and she looked down at it, "The car is here," she said.

She hugged Emmett and Jasper saying good luck, before she hugged me, the shock running through my body. "Good luck," she said softly.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said, "I'll text you when we're on our way back. She smiled back and nodded.

We arrived at Aro Productions and were directed to the fifth floor, "We're here to see Aro Volturi," I said.

"Ah, yes," the receptionist said, "Breaking Dawn. Mr. Volturi is waiting for you. Follow me, please." We followed her down the hall to an office, "Mr. Volturi, the boys from Breaking Dawn are here."

There was a middle-aged man with dark hair sitting behind a desk. He smiled a wide, friendly, smile at us. "Ah, yes!" he said, standing up, "Please, come in, boys!" We all walked into the room, shaking his hand, and introducing ourselves.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" the receptionist asked.

Aro turned to her, "Yes," he said, "Could you ask Garrett to come up here please?"

"Yes, sir," she said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat, boys," Aro said as he walked back toward the desk, sitting down in his chair, "Do you guys have a CD for me?"

"Yes, sir," I said, leaning forward to handing him the CD.

He took the CD and put it in his laptop. Seconds later, I heard my voice playing through the speaks.

Do you wanna go to heaven tonight  
Leave the evidence far behind  
Say alright, alright  
Do you wanna be my lover tonight  
We can leave everybody else behind  
Say alright, alright

Do you wanna see heaven tonight?  
Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful  
Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?  
See the stars before they fall

Aro started bobbing his head along with the music. I looked at the guys and we smiled at each other. He really likes it!

Suddenly, Aro paused the music. I looked back him, worried that maybe he hated it, but he slowly started to smile.

"I love it!" he said, jumping up, "I knew you guys would be great! We have big plans for you guys!"

The three of us were silent. He liked it? Like really liked it? "Really?" Jasper finally said, breaking the silence.

Aro laughed, "Yes, really!" he said, "As soon as I saw the video of you guys playing, I knew that you guys we going to be something big! I'd love to offer you guys a record deal, if you're interested."

"Of course, we are!" Emmett said, "This is a dream come true!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door, "Come in," Aro said. A guy walked in, he didn't look much older than us, maybe twenty-five or so. "This is my son Garrett. These are the guys of Breaking Dawn, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

Garrett shock our hands and smiled, "It's great to meet you guys, my dad has been talking about you non-stop since he saw your video," he said.

"Because I knew they'd be fantastic!" Aro said. This is crazy. Is this really happening? "I asked Garrett to come down here, because I'd like him to be you guys' manager. Garrett's new to the company, so as of now you're his only client, so he can devote all his time to you. So, I'm going to get a contact together, Garrett can review it for you. Then we'll get this show on the road! Can you guys come back here tomorrow?"

"Of course," I said. We shock Aro's hand, thanking him, and then leaving. Did we really just get a record deal?

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 **Stars by Sixx A.M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Age 17**

 **BPOV**

The day after the guys met with Aro, they went back in to sign a year contract with Aro Productions. The contract stated that they needed to produce one record and go on tour. At that time, Aro will decide whether they'd want to sign them for another year (or even long if he wishes), or Breaking Dawn can leave Aro Productions, and go to a new company, if they'd like. Esme and Carlisle had they're lawyer on video chat during the meeting, and had him review the contract, to make sure that everything was okay and they weren't getting screwed over.

They spent four months in LA making their CD and came home right before their CD was set to came out. The CD has been out for about a month now, and it's been doing fantastic! People seemed to love it. They had done a few interviews, and people were starting to recognize them when we went into town. They're going to be going on tour starting next month, all three of them where excited and ready to go. We were going to be meeting them in the last city on their tour, which was in New York.

Garrett was a great manager, he was, not only, helping them with everything they needed, but he was also helping Rose get her modeling career off the ground. He was in no way a modeling agent, but he had friends that he was able to get in Rose in contact with. That way she could get her name out there. He'd also talked her into doing a couple of songs with the guys. She'd always loved the music, she just liked to model a little more.

Alice and I were starting our senior year in a week, and we're both pretty excited to be almost done with school. Alice couldn't wait to go off to college, she was going to major in fashion and minor in business. She wanted to start her own company and clothing line. Even though the guys were in California a lot lately, she would still mail them clothes so that they could look up to her expectations.

All my friends seemed to have their lives figured out and know what they wanted to do, but I, on the other hand, had no idea what I wanted to do with life after high school. I liked music, but I couldn't see myself doing that. Was I even good enough to do it? I didn't even have a band, and I definitely didn't want to piggyback off my brother for the rest of my life. I also enjoyed writing. I'd written a few short stories and a couple of songs, but was I good enough to do that? Then, I also enjoyed everything that went on in the background of music. The producing, the recording, the writing, the management. Basically, I had no idea what I wanted.

"Bella!" my mom called from downstairs, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I'm going to the Port Angeles to buy some clothes, do you want to come with me and get some stuff for school?"

"Yeah, sure," I yelled back, getting up and heading down the stairs.

A couple hours later, we were on our way back from Port Angeles, just laughing and talking about life. "So," she said, suddenly changing the topic, "Are going to miss your brother while he's gone?"

I shrugged, "Yeah," I said, "I guess. I'll see him in New York at the end of the month though. That will be cool, I've never been to New York."

She nodded, "What about Edward?" she asked.

I turned my head to look at her, "What about Edward?" I asked. _Where is she going with this?_

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid, Bella," she said, "I can see the way you look at him."

I didn't say anything for a minute. Why is she even doing this right now? "I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

She stopped at a read light and looked at me, "Bella," she said, "I know you like him. There's no point in lying to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes," I said, "I'm going to miss Edward. Not like it matters anyway, he's not going to miss me."

"I think he will," she said, "But you'll never know unless you do something about it. You should tell him how you feel."

I shook my head, "He's basically with that one model now," I said, "Tanya."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, " _Her?"_ she said, "You're way better than her."

I laughed, "You're a bit biased, Mom," I said, "You and Esme just want me and Edward together so we can all be one family!"

She grinned, "Well," she said, "That would be nice."

We both laughed and looked back at the road as the light changed. She started driving again, and I saw her open her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off by the loud sound of tires screeching.

I didn't even get a chance to look and see what happened. I just heard the tires and the loud crash of another car colliding with ours. I felt our car being thrown across the intersection, and my head hitting my window.

Then everything was black.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What the hell is that annoying beeping sound?

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Someone needs to shut that shit off.

"You promise she'll be okay right?" I heard someone say. Is that Emmett? Promise who would be okay? Why did he sound so upset?

That's when I remembered. The tires screeching. The crash of another car hitting us. My screaming. The car flipping. My head hitting the window.

"She'll be fine, Em," that was definitely Carlisle, "She has a minor concussion, a broken arm, from the way the airbag hit, and some cuts and bruises from the glass, the seat belt, and the airbag. I promise you, Em. She's fine."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in a hospital bed. Alice was sitting on the bed by my feet and Edward was sitting on the ground beside the bed, with his head rested on top of it. Jasper was sitting in a chair across the room from me, his head in his hands. Esme was sitting in a chair beside me, I couldn't tell if her eyes were red from crying or if she was just tired. My brother was standing by the door of the room, with his hand In Rose's and he was talking to Carlisle. I couldn't see my brother's face, but I could tell by the sound of his voice he was upset.

I tried to move and sit up; the movement causing both Alice and Edward to turn and look at me. "Bella," Edward said, jumping to his feet. How did he move that fast? I thought he was asleep, "Let me help you."

He helped me sit up, my body tingling with his touch, "Thank you," I whispered.

Everyone rushed to me at once, "Bella," Carlisle said, "How do you feel?"

I shrugged, "My head kind of hurts," I said. Then I looked down at my arm, "My arm kind of hurts too, but I guess that makes sense."

He nodded, "I can have a nurse bring you something for the pain," he said, "Other than that, how do you feel?"

I nodded, the movement hurting my head, "Fine," I said. I looked around at all their faces and saw that everyone still loved upset. I looked at my brother and he walked over and sat on the bed beside me.

Then it hit me, "How's mom?" I asked. Emmett looked down at his hands. "Emmett." He looked up at me and I saw the tears streaming down his face. He shook his head. "No," I whispered, the tears starting to fall down my face.

"It was a drunk driver, Belly," he said, "He hit you guys directly on Mom's side of the car. She died instantly." I began crying, not even knowing what to say. I just cried. I felt Emmett pull me to him and we cried together. I couldn't believe we were going through this all over again. Why us? Why her? What were we going to do?


End file.
